


Afters and Exercise

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is on a mission to perfect a project for work, only Harry has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afters and Exercise

Ham steaks were grilling and crumpets were toasting, all in accordance with the recipe he'd got in the Muggle cookbook. On the counter set a block of English cheddar, a jug of milk, a tin of pineapples, and a small phial of dry mustard. After double-checking the instructions, Percy reached for the mustard and began to measure exactly 2.5ml. As he carefully transferred the powder to a mixing bowl, he heard the front door thump open, accompanied by the sound of wind whipping about outside and wellies stamping on creaking floorboards in the entryway.

"Boots off, please," Percy called, not missing a beat as he grated the appropriate amount of cheddar. Once he was certain he had precisely the required 100g, Percy began to sprinkle it in the mixing bowl. 

However, in the middle of the act, _someone_ budged between Percy and the counter, showing absolute disregard for the sanctity of the kitchen and Percy's domestic dabbling by interrupting events with a rather enthusiastic snog.

Said snog was quite enjoyable, with just the right amount of tongue that Percy liked, though he could not allow himself to become waylaid by sex when he had to perfect this – and several other – recipes.

"If you're quite done, I've plenty of work to be doing here, Harry," Percy said primly, the cheddar finally finding its way to the bowl. 

"I was only following instructions," Harry said in that oh-so-innocent way of his that Percy had long ago learnt meant he was anything _but_.

One of Percy's brows quirked. "I bet your pardon?" he said politely, depositing 30ml of milk to the bowl. 

"Here." One of Harry's fingers brushed across Percy's chest, giving him cause to look down.

Percy's cheeks flushed slightly; he'd forgot that he had donned the apron his mum had owled him last month. _Kiss the cook_ flashed about his chest in bright Gryffindor colours. "They aren't instructions," Percy said. "It's a common saying that—"

Before he could education Harry further on precisely what _kiss the cook_ actually was, Percy found himself being kissed once more, with feeling. With, Percy determined, multiple feelings. There were Harry's lips, which felt warm and soft and pliable and insistent. There was Harry's hand on his chest, which felt solid and steady. There was Harry's groin pressing against his thigh, which felt—well, honestly! Percy had _work_ to do. He couldn't dwell on something as distracting as Harry's—well. Yes.

"I'm working, Harry," Percy protested, pulling away. 

"You're _cooking_ ," Harry countered, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Why aren't you using magic, anyway?"

"The Muggle Prime Minister has a lunch engagement scheduled with the Minister for Magic on 12 October. The Minister requested there be traditional dishes cooked the traditional _Muggle_ way to make the Prime Minister feel more at ease in unfamiliar surroundings," Percy explained.

"Let me guess. You somehow got roped into being in charge of the food and—"

"I wasn't 'roped' into anything! The Minister trusts me implicitly. This meeting is important and everything must be perfect, so I—"

"So you volunteered to make the food and now you're going to spend the next fortnight perfecting Muggle cooking so you impress the Prime Minister and the Minister for Magic on 12 October," Harry finished.

"Yes," Percy said, nodding emphatically. "That's it exactly." It was then Percy realised Harry's phrasing. The nods changed to shakes. "No. I'm not doing it to impress anyone, Harry. It's my job to make sure every last detail of every last meeting, report, et cetera required by the Minister for Magic is proper and precise."

Harry goggled at Percy in a manner that reminded him of his brothers. Not wanting to look at someone he shagged on a regular basis and be reminded of siblings, Percy tutted and returned his attention to the bowl in front of him. Brandishing a wooden mixing spoon, he gestured to the sitting room. "I believe there will be Quidditch on the Wireless soon." Having effectively dismissed Harry, Percy didn't wait to hear retreating footsteps before turning back to matters at hand. He had Muggle cooking to perfect. Everything else could wait.

******

The crumpets had been brushed with the spread, ham placed on top. Percy garnished each with a pineapple ring before placing the tray in the oven. Feeling accomplished, he lifted the apron strap over his head, allowing the top half of the apron to hang at his waist. Rolling up his shirtsleeves, Percy then began gathering up the dirty dishes to place in the sink.

Percy's task was cut short as a pair of lips attached themselves to the nape of his neck and arms encircled his waist. 

"You need a break," Harry murmured, his lips brushing against Percy's hairline. 

"You need a proper shagging," Percy decided, closing his eyes as though that alone could stop his body from responding to Harry's touch. It was foolish, really, though he did _try_. 

"You've got that right." One of Harry's arms pulled away from his waist, which confused Percy for a moment before he felt his arse get swatted.

Percy fairly whimpered. 

Honestly, he had _tried_ to stop his body from responding to Harry's touch. But when they had both been so deprived all week, it wasn't very fair to withhold pleasure from one's partner, now was it?

No, no it wasn't, Percy concluded, and then proceeded to turn around to kiss Harry Potter fairly and squarely. Harry's lips yielded under his and Percy gasped, the sound swallowed up in the warm cavern of Harry's mouth. For the first time that day, Percy wasn't thinking about paperwork or the Ministry or the slight pangs of loneliness he'd been feeling all week. Percy wasn't doing anything save for being completely caught up in the way Harry licked across his lips, Harry's fingers pulling at his tie and fisting in his shirt. Percy took up his own fistful of Harry's jumper and, when Harry bit down on his lower lip, they both dug fingers into shoulders and against hips for balance. Glasses kept getting in the way, alternately digging into Percy's face and clicking against Harry's. Percy would have been willing to find a way to work around it so they could keep snogging, but Harry pulled back, breathlessly laughing, and reached for Percy's glasses. 

"I won't be able to see," he protested feebly, but Harry paid him no mind. 

Harry divested two pairs of glasses quickly and turned to Percy with what appeared to be, through Percy's now-blurred vision, a smug smirk. "Don't need to see. Just need to feel."

That certainly appealed to Percy's sense of logic. He would have told Harry so, but it suddenly occurred to him that he would prefer they not sully the kitchen when there was _work_ being done there. So, Percy took Harry by the hand and pulled him into the sitting room. Were he not so familiar with the layout of the flat, he might have considered it to be good fortune that he hadn't stumbled over any of the random bits and bobs Harry tended to have laying about the place. 

Releasing Harry's hand, Percy blinked, Harry's features slowly coming into focus before him. After all this time, he was still momentarily startled by how vibrantly green Harry's eyes were. They seemingly drew him in and Percy leaned forward, lips drifting toward Harry's—

and then Harry's features blurred as Percy felt a hand on either shoulder pushing him firmly back against the fireplace mantle. 

"Oof," Percy huffed, his face momentarily scrunching up as his shoulder blades dug against old mahogany.

"You want me to fuck you?" Harry murmured, effectively pinning Percy there. 

Percy swallowed hard, his eyes shuttering closed again. He could feel Harry's cock against his hip, so hard that Percy wondered if he'd been that way since he'd been banished from the kitchen. 

Slitting his eyes open, Percy glanced down between them. Though everything was a bit fuzzy, he could certainly see that Harry's trousers were tenting in the front. They hadn't been together in a week and hadn't been planning on it until tomorrow, but it was obvious neither would have the willpower to hold out until tomorrow any longer. 

Unable to simply stand there any longer, Percy dug his heels into the carpet and thrust upward, his hips grinding against Harry's. Percy's own erection, which in and of itself was so sudden it made him gasp, rubbed over Harry's, eliciting a moan from them both.

"Yes," Percy said, the syllable drawn out and yet sharp all the same. His hands latched onto Harry's face, pressing fiercely against the line of his jaw. Harry twisted his hips inward and upward, which made Percy gape wordlessly for a long moment before finding the curve where Harry's shoulder and neck met, teeth digging into the soft flesh. Harry jerked against him but Percy didn't yield, pulling his tongue soothingly over where his teeth had just laid claim. 

Letting out a groan, Harry slumped forward, his hands leaving Percy's shoulders to settle on the waistband of his trousers instead. In a matter of moments, the button and zip were undone and Harry's hand had dove under Percy's pants, fingers wrapping around his length. Inhaling quickly in surprise, Percy's eyes rounded and his head fell back, bouncing off the wood. He scarcely noticed he'd bumped his head; Harry's fingers were sliding up and down his cock so lightly that it was maddening. 

"Please," Percy breathed, becoming more and more desperate by the minute. 

"Please what?" Harry asked, rubbing his thumb idly over the slit. 

"You know." It was getting worse now, the need for release. If Harry didn't do something soon, Percy was going to have to take matters into his own hands – and that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying.

The hand on his cock slid down and then up again before repeating the motion, faster and faster. 

"What do you want me to do, Percy? I want to hear you say it," Harry said, leaning in so close that his lips moved against Percy's as he spoke.

It was difficult for Percy to concentrate on forming long, coherent sentences when there was Harry's mouth and Harry's hand on his cock to think about, but somehow Percy would persevere. He knew he'd have to in order to get what he wanted.

"I want you to—"

At that exact moment, the fireplace directly behind Percy's back roared to life, sputtering. Harry hauled Percy out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled on by Draco Malfoy, who stepped off of the grate and looked from one man to the other with keen interest and a shrewd glint in his eye.

"Please, carry on. I would hate to interrupt," he said smoothly, dusting nonexistent soot from his shoulders. 

Forgetting that his cock was sticking out of his trousers and that both he and Harry were terribly flushed, Percy exclaimed, "You're early!" 

Harry didn't bother to sound apologetic as he said, "We got tired of waiting."

"I can see that for myself, Harry. I have eyes." Draco sounded amused, which relieved Percy. Though he and Draco rarely quarreled, the same could not be said of Harry and Draco. The last thing Percy wanted to do just then was mediate an argument. Besides, they had been without Draco for an entire week and hadn't been expecting his return until tomorrow. They ought to be glad for his early return, not find themselves in a silly row. Shrugging out of his cloak, Draco cast a glance over at them as he draped it over a squashy chair. "Get on with it, then."

Harry reached for Percy's cock but wasn't quite fast enough; Percy reached out and curled his fingers around Harry's wrist, holding him at bay. "Not without you."

That must have sounded good to Harry, who reached out his free hand to Draco. 

Draco looked from Percy to Harry and back again. Though his face was blurry, Percy got the impression the corners of Draco's mouth were curving up in triumph. "If you insist."

The words were barely out of Draco's mouth before Percy and Harry simultaneously reached out to haul him between the two of them. They made quick work out of loosening and discarding Draco's clothes, along with the rest of their own. "Aren't you two hard up," Draco said in a low voice, dutifully lifting his hands so they could tug his cashmere jumper over his head.

"You have no idea," Harry breathed before ducking in to seize Draco's mouth. Percy watched, his hand moving to his own cock, as their mouths moved with and against each other. He could hear their pants and the wet smack of lips upon lips. Percy's cock twitched along the lines in his palm and he sighed. The sigh turned into a gasp when one of Draco's hands reached behind him to grab at Percy's arse, pulling him forward. Percy's chest pressed against Draco's back. Together their shoulders rose and fell. When Harry leaned over Draco's shoulder to catch Percy's lips in a heated kiss, Percy knew there was no conceivable way he was going to get any more work done tonight – and he was entirely all right with that realisation.

Between them, Draco began to turn around, gently pushing them apart. He gestured for Harry to stay before facing Percy. Draco moved closer still, long fingers carding through Percy's unruly curls. "Did you miss me, Percy?" he asked in a low voice, fingers tugging a lock of hair.

"Yes," Percy whispered, losing himself in the depths of those grey eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees and show me how much." 

Percy liked to follow directions, to take orders. He liked nothing better than following directions and taking orders to the letter and beyond, pleasing people. He especially liked it when directions and orders were ones like this. Dropping to his hands and knees before Draco, Percy lowered his open mouth around Draco's cock. First he ran his tongue along the underside before raking his teeth across the hard flesh. Then Percy began to lick and suck in earnest, taking as much of Draco as he could in his mouth without gagging. 

Draco tugged at Percy's hair again, harder this time. "I know you can take more, Percy, so do it."

Moaning, Percy complied and closed his eyes. Yes, he had _definitely_ missed Draco.

Behind him, Percy felt Harry settle between his legs. Then one of Harry's hands held steady on his hips while the other spread something lukewarm against his entrance. Although excitement was starting to build deep within Percy, he focused on Draco's cock, tongue swirling about the head while one hand moved to squeeze the base. As Harry prepared him, Percy increased the suction on Draco's cock, encouraged by the sounds of Draco's labored breathing and the way his hips kept snapping forward. 

Keeping a hand flat on the small of Percy's back, Harry propelled himself forward, his cock breaching the tight pucker. The hand on Percy's hip yanked back, impaling Percy on his prick. Percy's hand flew off Draco's cock and moved to his hip, fingers digging into the toned flesh. He released Draco's cock with a pop, gasping, "Merlin." 

"Just Harry," came Harry's reply, which wasn't so much spoken as it was panted. 

Draco laughed and pressed the head of his cock against Percy's lips. "Save the conversation for later."

"I agree," Harry said, angling his hips and thrusting forward, hitting a spot that made Percy _see_ spots.

Yes, he thought faintly, conversation could wait.

For the next several minutes, none of them said a word. The only sounds were of skin squelching against skin, heavy breathing, and the occasional curse. It wasn't until a loud buzz sounded that anyone spoke.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco moaned.

Percy pulled back, his eyes swiveling toward the kitchen. "The stove. I've made dinner."

Snapping his hips forward relentlessly, Harry drove himself farther inside Percy, who screwed his eyes shut and fisted his own cock. "We're in the middle of afters. Dinner's going to have to wait."

For once, Percy was not going to lecture either man on the perils of sweets and the need for a balanced diet. After all, they were currently getting plenty of exercise.


End file.
